


tender love 'n care

by aphwhales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SpicyHoneyBBQ, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), spicyhoneymaple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: Edge organizes the bag as best he can - there’s a Twix bar for Rus, cotton pads they can wet to keep his wounds clean, more bandages to dress them, and medical tape to hold everything together.(There’s also a soda for Stretch and some Jolly Ranchers that Edge hides in the cabinet for himself to stress eat later, when Rus is calmer, but those aren’t important. Not right now.)





	tender love 'n care

**Author's Note:**

> i took soem lovey prompts for this!  
> "i know you think you’re all alone out there, but you’re not."  
> "we should change those bandages."  
> "of course we love you. "  
> "i’m just going to pick you up."

The house is dark when Edge steps through the threshold of the front door. He pulls it shut gently, on the off chance that Rus is asleep - unlikely, but entirely possible, given the day they’d had. The CVS bag on his wrist crinkles against his hip as he leans down to undo the laces on his boots. 

He empties the bag in the kitchen and stuffs it under the sink with the other empty bags that Stretch insists they keep but never uses. Half of them are wet from the persistent leak Edge hasn’t gotten around to calling his brother to look at, but he’d be damned if he’s going to do it now of all times. 

Edge organizes the bag as best he can - there’s a Twix bar for Rus, cotton pads they can wet to keep his wounds clean, more bandages to dress them, and medical tape to hold everything together. 

(There’s also a soda for Stretch and some Jolly Ranchers that Edge hides in the cabinet for himself to stress eat later, when Rus is calmer, but those aren’t important. Not right now.)

When he makes his way to the bedroom, finally, Rus is still a sorry sight. The bandages they had had in the house were older, and they droop on Rus’s forearms now, exposing some of his wounds. Marrow stains the wrapped palms of his hands - he’s been clenching them out of stress, Edge guesses. 

Stretch acknowledges him with a slow blink, like a cat, and then mumbles to their lover, “lookit, puppy. edgelord’s back.” 

Edge huffs, but doesn’t argue, setting his CVS haul on the nightstand. “I’m just going to pick you up,” he warns Rus, stroking his forehead. Rus looks at him with hazy eyelights. “I need space so we can change your bandages.” Rus nods, ever so slowly. His eyes are still foggy, but Edge takes it as permission to gently manhandle him into Stretch’s lap so he maneuver himself onto the bed.

Stretch hums in agreement as Rus curls into his lap while Edge unwraps Rus’s arms. “we should definitely change them. maybe shoulda gone to cvs earlier.” 

There’s mostly silence after that, broken by the _snip snip snip_ of the scissors when Edge cuts the medical tape or the bandages, and Rus’s small whines and hisses of pain when Edge cleans his wounds of marrow and dust, and when Stretch takes his time bandaging his palms and forearms tightly. 

“Done,” Edge says after what feels like ages, rewrapping the bandages into a tight ball, probably to be thrown in the bathroom cabinet later. 

“did ya wanna talk about it, precious?” Stretch mumbles, nuzzling into Rus’s skull, gripping his hand gently. Edge cautiously scoots closer to them, laying a hand on Rus’s shoulder. 

Rus shakes his head, but he squirms a bit, and mumbles something unintelligible. 

“What?” 

“...i… why do you… bother?” Rus asks, ashamed, if the way he buries himself in the crook of Stretch’s knee is anything to go by. 

Edge and Stretch share a glance. “‘cos we love you. obviously,” Stretch answers for the both of them. 

“What a silly question,” Edge murmurs fondly. 

“it… just… i feel stupid. maybe you should just. leave me alone.” Rus squeaks on the last bit.

“don’ cry, sweetheart,” Stretch whispers. Edge blinks, but realizes that clearly, he would feel it through his jeans. 

“I don’t know why you seem to think you should be all alone out there,” Edge grumbles good naturedly, pulling Rus to rest his head in his own lap and most of his body on Stretch. “You foolish, sweet puppy, you aren’t alone. We’d never leave you alone for something like this. You need help.” 

Rus sniffs, pointedly not meeting either Stretch or Edge’s gazes. “...'s stupid, but… you still love me?” 

“‘course we still love you,” Stretch purrs fondly, idly scratching the back of Rus’s head. 

“Of course.”


End file.
